Snake in the Shade
by LilMissDarkMind
Summary: Inspired by Cat in the Cradle by Harry Chapin.Draco/LM relationship as father and son.storyline follows the lyrics of CITC. NOT a songfic.NOT a slash.Each chapter is inspired by one verse.chapter one  verse one and so on. may do a sequel. WARNING: Explict


**The Snake Gets Trained (Turn away if you cant handle explict torture scenes)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the song this was based on or the harry potter world. Those belong to Harry Chapin and J.K. I do own the ideas that make the plot.**

"AARGH" the blonde woman laying on the bed shrieked, as she tried to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a kiwi. "LUCIUS! You son of a bitch! When this is over you are so dead!"

The Healer who was delivering the baby just smiled. He had heard a lot of pregnant woman rant and rave about murdering their husbands and boyfriends for impregnanting them. It never did get any less amusing to him.

Lucius smirked at his wife.

"Well now Cissy, no need to scream at me. I'm not the one who forgot to put the birth control spell on when we fucked. Either way I'm off, I have business to attend to."

'Yeah, like your succubus' Narcissa thought, but she was smart enough not to put her thoughts into words.

Before Mrs. Malfoy could respond the oldest Malfoy had disapperated with a 'pop' sound.

"AHH ERIK!" Narcissa wailed. "Cant you do something about this pain? You're a healer! So fucking HEAL me"

Erik chuckled out loud. "Not this late into the delivery Mrs. Malfoy, your babys head is crowning" Erik commented from between the womans legs.

"It's almost there! Good! Keep pushing!" Erik the healer yelled trying to be heard, as he tried to comfort the mother in pain, over her screaming.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

"Ahh, Mrs. Malfoy! You have given birth to a very beautiful baby boy, would you like to hold him now?" the mediwitch asked the other woman.

"Why of course!" Narcissa exclaimed. The mediwitch handed the baby to his mum and left the room to get Narcissa's midwife. As the new mother looked at her child she felt such an overpowering emotion and in that moment she knew, she would do _anything_ to protect her baby. Even if that meant keeping him out of Lucius's reach.

"Mrs. Malfoy, we have all the records for your son but we need to document a name for him." The midwife, whose name was Serenity, said. She seemed kind of nervous of the older woman, like she was scared of interrupting Narcissa. She felt like she was an intruder on a very private moment because she could feel the love in the room. It was almost suffocating her.

Narcissa looked up at Serenity and remembered something that had happened 5 weeks ago.

~ 5 Week's Ago ~ Turn away if you cant handle graphic images~

_Lucius looked over at his wife. She was eight months pregnant now and all of his attempts to kill the damn child weren't working. The crucio spell and kicking dint seem to be enough to kill the lucky bastard, even though the crucio was the fastest way to kill an unborn life. It was like the thing was MEANT to stay alive or something. Lucius was beginning to get pissed off. The dark lord told Lucius not to have a child for a while longer. Do you know how hard it is to hide something from Voldemort? Lucius sighed and looked back over at his bitch._

_He figured he would try to kill it once more before he finally gave up and just let it live. This time though, he wasn't going to beat around the bush. He would cut it out if he needed to._

_Narcissa glanced up from reading, 'Learning How to Be a Modern Day Mother- Of a Wizard' which was when she noticed Lucius's intentions. She let fear flash across her eyes and when she saw him smile as she quickly put her hand over her womb. She wandlessly and wordlessly did a few untraceable spells that would protect her baby from physical pain. She didn't even try to protect herself as she felt the first punch on her face and the rusted iron and metallic taste of the blood. The salty scent in her nose burned but she didn't care. She was use to the pain and nothing else mattered except her baby living and being protected. She could never figure out how to love, but now she knew, you don't know how to, you just do. Love isn't something that could be imitated; it was a real emotion that few people knew how to handle._

_She could handle the pain, because she loved her baby. Not to mention, it was his eighth attempt to murder her precious child that she had grown so fond of over the last few months. _

"_Stupid bitch!" Lucius yelled at the bleeding woman, "I told you when we got married that you weren't to have the fucking thing for two more years! But being the skank you are, you couldn't keep your hands out of your pants and you forgot the contraceptive spell!" He said this as he kicked her big firm stomach and used the sectumsempra spell on her, wand pointed at her uterus._

_She never forgot the potion. She wanted a baby. However, since she has been married to Lucius for a long time, she knew what was expected of her._

"_I'm so sorry Lucius!" she wailed as she shook in fake fear and took huge sobs that racked her body. "I never meant to get pregnant! You're just so bloody tempting"_

"_Shut up when I'm talking to you bitch!" he was in her face "CRUCIO!" she dropped to the ground without a peep. She took deep ragged breaths, she started to wheeze. She defiantly knew her part down to the core. She could do it without even looking like she was faking it. She could still feel the pain but her love for her infant overrode that pain._

"_Good for nothing idiot! Listen to me! Shut up and fucking listen!" the man whispered in an eerily quiet voice, while he was reveling in the sight of his wife's blood. He could feel his erection through his pants, he knew it was because he got off on other peoples pain and he knew he was a sick twisted bastard. He just didn't care._

"_If the little mini-bitch inside of you doesn't die this time, then you can keep it." He cackled when he saw the hope flicker in her eyes behind the pain. "Accio Knife"_

_When the knife flew into his hands he took the dull edge and ran it across her bottom lip. "So much beauty. So wasteful" he murmured as a small bead of crimson ran down her chin. He lifted the knife off of her lip and leaned in to kiss the blood off of her chin. _

_He pulled away from her and made one long gash with the knife above her bellybutton. He made another cut below her bellybutton. The cuts were deep and looked like they would become infected. "If the kid survives _**this**_" He drawled "He or She shall be named after our master, you will name it Tim Michael or Tommette Michelle" Lucius smiled wickedly at the battered woman as he stabbed the knife deep into her womb when he said the word 'this'_

_Lucius's eyes widened and he let out a startled gasp as he noticed something strange._

_The knife wouldn't go past his babies' mamas' uterus wall. It just stopped as if an invisible barrier was pushing the knife out._

"_If it survives the blood loss you better pray it's a son, otherwise I'll be ready to create an even purer child from your daughter." He licked some blood off of Narcissa's face and swept out of the room to his study, leaving her to clean up the mess he made._

_~ End FB~_

"Mam" Serenity pulled Narcissa from her tragic memory. "Are you okay honey? I called your name five times." The black haired, green eyed beauty stated with an apprehensive expression upon her face.

"You look like something is bothering you Narcissa. Can I do anything to help?" Serenity was Narcissa's secret midwife ever since Narcissa was only two weeks pregnant. Serenity was the one who searched baby-safe protective charms and gave Narcissa secret checkups and exams without Lucius knowing.

"Oh thank you Serenity but I'm fine. I was just thinking about my precious Draco" Narcissa schooled her face back into a calm and collected demeanor, instead of the worried one she wore previously.

"Draco Malfoy?" Serenity questioned her friend.

"Yes. Draconian Daniel Malfoy" Narcissa responded with a faraway look in her eyes. "Just write down Draco though" Narcissa glanced up from her baby and smiled at Serenity.

As Dracos' mom looks back at that moment, the only thing she can remember thinking is how mad she was and how her love for Draco made her not follow Lucius's wishes. In short though? She just wanted to spite the bastard she was forced to marry.

'I will not name my son after fucking _Voldemort_. Fucking monster. He's like an animal.' She recalled thinking 'MY son will have a Black name, even if his surname is Malfoy, not Black.'

It was in Black tradition to name their offspring after astromical things. Like Sirius was named after the Dog Star, while her Great-Great Aunts name was Capella, which was the third brightest star in the known universe. It had been that way since 800 B.C, and it would continue being that way.

'I will protect my Draco with my life, and I will gladly take the beating for disobeying Lord Malfoys wishes.' She thought the last part bitterly.

~ One Year Later ~

Narcissa was in the kitchen holding Draco, trying to place the little dragon in his high chair. Draco tugged on his mum's hair in protest and laughed when she glared at him.

"Oh you little stinker!" Narcissa chuckled as she finally succeeded in plopping him in his seat.

"Dawwbee." Draco sputtered and then giggled.

Narcissa spinned around very fast and asked in bewilderment, "Draco, what did you just say baby?"

Draco made a rasping noise and yelled, "Dawbee, Dawwbe!" the little boy grinned.

"_Dobby_?" Narcissa clarified. Dobby apperated with a "pop" and when Narcissa looked at him she noticed he had a fearful look on his face.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy?" Dobby squeaked. "Miss called Dobby?"

"Oh, nothing Dobby! Draco just said your name as his first word!" Narcissa told the elf happily. She was euphoric that her son had finally begun to speak. "Oh and Dobby, you don't need to be afraid, Lucius is… working late today" the pretty blonde informed her favorite house elf.

"O-okay Mrs. Malfoy." Dobby stuttered. "Dobby is going to finish breakfast with Twilah Dobby is. Dobby will be back he will."

"Ok honey." The woman replied automatically as she blew on Dracos' tummy.

Dobby disapperated, the sound of Draco's amusment still ringing in his ears.

~ Around midnight ~

When Lucius came home that night, he never learned that Draco had spoken. All he would talk about was how "That potter boy managing to defeat the most brilliant (sadistic) wizard ever to live."

That was the day Harry became an orphan, and Draco lost his father and gained a madman.

Draco watched silently from behind the door as his dad manipulated one of his old pals into doing something that his friend didn't really want to do.

"Rookwood" Lucius hissed. "If everything goes to plan, the Dark Lord shall be resurrected. We need to find him and you're the only one I trust to search the forbidden forest by Hogwarts." Lucius pretended to pay tribute to Rookwood.

"Yes Lord Malfoy" Rookwood said looking proud at Lucius's Praise. He apperated with a look of superiority written on his features.

Lucius chuckled to himself. You just pay a little bit of praise here and a little flattery there and you can get anyone to do anything for you. You didn't need magic to trick wizards if you had the money.

"Daddy?" Draco questioned.

Lucius lifted his face from his desk and glanced at Draco.

Draco smiled up at his dad, and with awe in his eyes, he exclaimed, "Daddy, I'm only five, but when I grow up I'm going to be like you dad, you know I'm going to be like you"


End file.
